oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey
Joey is one of the main villains in the series, along with Marky and Dee Dee. He is the self-proclaimed leader of the cockroach trio. Bio Personality Online profiles mention that if Joey was capable of talking, he would deliver an inspirational speech discussing the destiny of victimized cockroaches. He is noted to hope to sometime gain absolute control over Oggy's residence for the cockroach civilization and not just himself. He is proven to have a short temper, as shown when Jack's snoring got on his nerves, and also grows annoyed when his leadership is objected. Despite this trait however, Joey is frequently portrayed as "the brains" of the trio and is shown to regularly formulate new strategies. He is tech-savvy, as shown in "Oggymon Go" when he hacked into a game site without a hitch. In addition, he is guileful and willing to carry out practically anything to obtain what he wants. This includes but is not limited to manipulating others, cheating to win, etc. However, for all that, Joey can experience moments of foolishness, and one could say he is "clever but not wise". This is arguably best shown in "Fly to the Sun" when he was incredibly slow to realize it was life-threatening that Oggy's house was approaching the sun. Also, he is stated to think in black-and-white terms. Joey is proven to be the cruelest and most sadistic member of the roaches. This trait is displayed in such actions as cheerfully recording a swamp monster "preparing to harm" Oggy while Dee Dee and Marky were visibly horrified ("Scaredy-Cat"). Even though he is the self-declared leader of the gang, Joey is shown to be highly self-centered. On occasions, he has even attempted to send Dee Dee and/or Marky to action in his place, e.g., "Mission Oggy" and "Crackdown on the Fridge". What's more, he is shown to be money-grabbing. In his efforts to acquire cash, Joey has stolen a pharaoh's sarcophagus, tried to abduct a baby, attempted to steal a celebrity's diamond, among other things. He is additionally more vindictive than Dee Dee and Marky; ex. putting forward the idea of payback in "Masquerade". Plus, his anger tends to be the driving force behind his retaliation plans (like in "House for Rent " and "The Tenants"). On top of this, Joey can bully Marky and Dee Dee in later episodes, yet he sees nothing wrong with this. Despite this characteristic however, he genuinely cares about them. In "Sacrificial Special", he grew angry at Oggy after he had suggested Bob to sacrifice Marky. He was clearly happy to see that Dee Dee was fine after a projection of Oggy grasped him ("The Cockroaches' Awakening"). (There are numerous other examples as well.) While being recorded in "Fake News", Joey acted like an innocent, unfortunate, and helpless individual who was cruelly tormented by Oggy. However, this was unquestionably a facade to convince the public into thinking Oggy was victimizing the cockroaches. Then again, Joey was not completely off the mark, or at least to an extent. After all, there are instances in which Oggy has attacked Joey (and the other cockroaches for that matter) without reason, like in "Airship House". Not to mention the cat can commit foul actions against the trio, like attempting to kill them without motive in "Docu-Mentally". In spite of Joey's enmity with him, he tends to bond with Oggy more than Dee Dee and Marky. In "Ugly, Dirty and Good", after receiving an injury to his head, Joey began to act quite childish and also forgot about Dee Dee and Marky in every respect. He additionally acted exceptionally friendlier to his "father" than usual. After he ultimately retrogressed to his primitive personality, Dee Dee and Marky later found him tenderly gazing at Oggy. Joey also picked up an interest in association football, or soccer in some countries like the United States, in "Penalty Shot" and "Soccer Fever". Appearance Joey is a short, pink-bodied, purple-headed anthropomorphic cockroach roach. He wears white gloves and has a pink right eye and yellow left eye (sometimes the artists incidentally switch them). Official descriptions Xilam Egotistical, vicious, belligerent, cynical and terribly sadistic, Joey is the "charismatic" leader of the gang. If he could talk, he would make a very moving speech about how the oppressed cockroach people will rise up and be liberated. He is always devising new strategies in order to achieve his goals. For Joey, things are black and white; he hates Oggy! For years, he has been trying to take over the house for himself and his people. Cartoon Network Asia Joey is the roaches' true leader. He's selfish, mean, vicious, cynical and horribly sadistic… He's the boss. If he could talk, he'd make us a stirring speech about the destiny of the cockroach civilisation. His ultimate goal is to take over the entire household. His mind is a boundless source of new strategies to achieve those ends. One thing is clear: Joey hates Oggy. Disney Channel Asia A pink-bodied, purple-headed roach with a pink right eye and a yellow left eye, Joey is the self-proclaimed leader of the roaches. Even though he's the smallest roach in the gang, most of the time he's the brains behind the operations. K2/Frisbee Italian Channel Joey may be the smallest cockroach, but he’s the self-proclaimed leader of the tiny pranksters and loves stirring up trouble. The other cockroaches don’t like his plan? Fine! He’ll prank Oggy alone! Trivia *As shown in the episode The Outsider, Joey has a diary. *As shown in "Let's Party, Guys!", Joey's birthdate is June 15, 1991. *In A Jealous Guy, he was able to edit pictures using a raster graphics editor similar to Photoshop from the computer. *In Mission Oggy, Joey has a laptop. He uses it to unlock the Fridge to rescue Dee Dee. *He is named after Joey Ramone, the lead singer of the Ramones. Dee Dee and Marky are also named after members of the band. *In the episode "The Cucaracha", he became jealous because the cucaracha replaced Joey as his only lover. *He is occasionally a "semi-antagonist" when he and Oggy get stuck somewhere and try to find a way to escape Such has in Virtual Voyage, Mission to Earth, Journey to the Center of the Earth. *He is inspired by one of characters from Tom and Jerry, he's particularly a Jerry anyway. *Even if he is one of the main character, Joey had the third most amount of appearances out of all the main characters, behind his brothers and Oggy (Marky and Dee Dee, were not shown in Perpetual Motion) *His Space Goofs Counterpart is Etno Polino because both are intelligent. *In some episodes, Joey has Dee Dee's Body colour for a split second (e.g Oggy's Clone and Golden Eggs) *In "Oggy's Double", Joey ended up losing his sanity, though this characteristic was dropped afterwards. *The episode "Fake News" shows that Joey knows how to edit videos. *Joey is allergic to fire, as shown in the The Movie. Though he is not allergic to it in the show. *He is called Chotu in the Nicklodeon India Hindi Dub. Gallery Joey Prototype Remastered.png Joey,Marky and DeeDee.jpg Oggy's Grandma 4.png Diabolical Joey.png Welcome To Mars 1.jpg Inside Out 1.png Scheming Joey.jpg Joey tickling Olivia.png Olivia tickling Joey.png Dee Dee, Marky and Joey as children.png Dee Dee, Marky and Joey about to follow Lady K.png Marky dee dee and joey in go west.png A Dreamy Cruise 2.png Inside Oggy 8.png Image-Joey and the Magic Bean1.jpg Image-Giant Joey.jpg Cyber-Oggy 1.png Beach Havoc 9.png Joey xd.jpg Bodyguard Oggy 5.png Termite-ator 3.png Joey and Marky.png The Tenants 1.png Cyber-Oggy 4.png Cyber-Oggy 2.png Preview_(0).jpg Images_(2).jpeg Soccer Fever 3.png Wacky Garden Party 2.png Weaknesses *He can be attacked if fast enough. *It's hard for him to take down a robot. *Joey gets seasick if he goes on a cruise ship, as shown in Mayday! Mayday! and A Dreamy Cruise. es:Joey fr:Joey pl:Joey pt-br:Joey ru:Джои Category:Characters in Oggy and the Cockroaches